The Madness Called Now
by Aragorn566
Summary: (AU) A father’s love, A mother’s hate, These two will clash, For it is fate.
1. Chapter 1: Mitosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters mentioned hereafter. Nor do I own the song my title is derived from, Art Of Life by X Japan.  
  
Summary: A father's love, A mother's hate, These two will clash, For it is fate.

'thoughts'  
"Speech"

Chapter 1: Mitosis

**Chapter Start**

It had been a slightly cloudy and greyish day, up until around ten minutes ago that is. When one of the most amazing spectacles ever seen on earth had cleared the sky of any traces of clouds. But now, now only a brown tinted light filtered its way through the dust and dirt that had been kicked up into the air by the same event that had cleared the sky.

The lay of the land had also drastically changed since the way it was this morning. It was now pockmarked with holes and ditches, scars that spoke of the vicious battle that had recently been fought. Where there once stood a stone platform, with a spire on each of its four corners, there was now a crater. The crater lay in what had once been a sprawling field.

And on the edge of this field were six beings. The publics only chances to glean the knowledge of what had happened here.

They were all unconscious, and completely oblivious to the state of the land around them.

As the dust began to settle, one of these six people only just began to return to the world of the active.

Hercule Satan, lying flat on his stomach, with his brown Gi made browner by the dirt, and afro made grimier by the same, was this person.

With a loud, moaning groan he raised himself onto his hands and knees. Hacking and coughing to get the dirt out of his throat that was lodged there.

Raising to his feet, but still bent over, hands supporting his weight on his knees, Hercule continued to cough the final remnants of the dust from his system.

Finally able to breathe normally, he stood to his full height, a height well above the normal man. And being of his stature in society, he was often asked of his opinion, and he gave it at great lengths. So when he stood fully, what happened to his mouth was a rare, and by some considered miraculous, event.

He was struck dumb.

Well, he was sort of struck dumb, he still had the ability to talk, it was just that he was too amazed to talk.

Amazed by the sight before him.

Him being amazed at something was also a rare event, considering the fact that he was in the top five wealthiest people he had seen many wondrous places and buildings, and lived in one of the most beautiful ones of all.

But it was not exactly the beauty of the place he gazed on that had struck him dumb, for it was hardly beautiful. It was the strength and power that had wrought this places new face that had left the large man speechless.

The power needed to create a crater the size of the one infront of him was of a formidable amount, and with him being the only one to have a hint of what happened, for the others were of less durable mind and body and had succumbed to unconsciousness long before he, he knew that such a power had come from two beings locked in a battle to the bitter end.

He knew not how it had happened, nor if it was truly a bitter end, but he realized that the great evil must have been defeated, for he was still alive.

Cell, the overgrown grasshopper from hell, with his monstrous power and people absorbing abilities, was defeated.

The main question running through Hercule's mind was, 'How?' He, the world champion, strongest fighter in the world, and all around great guy, had been decimated when he had fought the bug, how could anyone have defeated the bug when the strongest of all had fallen to it?

But there were those others, the people who had flown in, and that boy. It was the boy, it must have been, he was the last one Hercule saw fight the bug.

Where were they now? Where were the saviours of the world?

Behind him, another couple of the people were starting to rouse, climbing there way back to the plain of awareness they were accustomed to. Their coughs and gags went unnoticed by the Martial Arts Champion of the world.

"Wow Mr. Satan sir. That must have been some fight you gave Cell."

Hercule just stood there, gaping at the scene before him, unknowingly ignoring that reporter in blue.

"Gave Cell the good ol' one two, huh?"

Mr. Satan turned to look at the reporter, with his mind still focused on the power that he now knew existed, and gave him a small nod with a zoned out expression.

"Way to go Mr. Satan! I knew you could do it all along, no mere stomach cramp could stop you! Come on Jeremy, we have to get back to the station and report this!"

"Coming! Just let me grab this stupid camera!"

The cameraman and reporter hurriedly gathered their equipment, before slinging it on their shoulders and running off into the distance, where they had parked the networks van at a safe place.

Fifteen minutes later, Hercule sat with the same zoned out expression from before, as his personnel helicopter descended to retrieve him from the battle field.

The woman and his two students had not stopped gushing over how great Mr. Satan, the now saviour of the world, was. And they happily recounted the whole_ 'tale' _to the pilots, who, upon hearing it, quickly added their praises to the three's.

Hercule, lost in his own world, gave them a curt nod before sitting in his seat in the back, cape wrapped tightly around him, staring out the window as they flew their way back into town.

My father was back. He had gone off to fight that mean ugly thing. But now he was back and everything was ok, just like he'd promised it would be.

I watched anxiously from the side of the landing pad as the helicopter slowly drifted in for its landing. I had wanted to go, I had told my father that I could help him fight Cell, I was a fighter too, like him. He wouldn't let me though, he had said it was too dangerous for a young girl like me.

But he was back, he always kept his promises.

He was climbing down the small ladder now, I ran over to him, breaking away from the woman's grip on my shoulders, and jumped onto his back wrapping my arms tightly around his large neck.

He laughed and easily pulled me over his head so that we could look at each other face to face. I again wrapped my arms around him.

"Daddy! You're back! I was so worried, but I knew you could beat him, I just knew it!"

My father's eyes took on a slightly glazed look, slowly he shook his head, no? My brow furrowed at this, what did he mean no?

"Cell's gone right?"

My father nodded at this. My face lit back up immediately.

"Then you beat him!"

With this I hugged him harder, resting my chin on his shoulder and closing my eyes, telling him that that subject was over now.

I heard him give a slight sigh, before walking over to the woman that had tried to hold me back earlier.

I raised my head and twisted in my father's arms so that I could see the woman he was approaching. I told her the great news before he could.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy beat Cell!"

"That's great dear."

My father embraced my mom then, with me still wrapped around his neck and in his one arm.

I smiled, for I was happy.

**End Chapter**

Author's notes: Ok so how was it? This is a story of firsts for me, new style of writing, and absolutely no plans or clues as to where this is going to take us.

The next chapter of this should be coming out relatively soon. That could mean a week to a month... ya.

For anyone worried about my other story 'The Hated'... Don't. I'm just having a bit of trouble getting words down the way I want them. The third chapter will come out eventually... it's already a good bit longer than the first two.

Review if you want, no one's making you and I won't be offended if you don't.


	2. Chapter 2: Prophase

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters mentioned hereafter. Nor do I own the song my title is derived from, Art Of Life by X Japan.  
  
Summary: A father's love, A mother's hate, These two will clash, For it is fate.

'thoughts'  
"Speech"

Chapter 2: Prophase  
Chapter Start 

Dark thunderclouds threw their brilliant lightning to the ground, ripping and shredding ground and tree from the side of the vast mountains, then cast the objects down the slopes causing even more devastating destruction.

Rain poured from the clouds, mixing with the lightning's ripped ground, forming immense mudslides that changed the faces of the mountains forever.

It was as if the Earth itself was mourning yesterday's loss.

The loss of its hero. Son Goku.

And his son joined in the mourning, floating in the midst of the worlds power, crying.

Crying for his father.

Crying for his death.

Crying because it was all his fau...

No, no, wait a sec.

Maybe that's how it happened in another time and place, but this cell has long been changed from its original growth and function... which is a very fortunate thing for us, my dear reader.

Now let us try this again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The loud, booming noise hung in the still air of the Son residence's front entrance, vibrating and bouncing off the hard, wooden walls, waiting for the response it knew would come.

And come it did, in the form of a short, black-haired woman, bustling to get the door, slight tear streaks on her face.

The door swung open, revealing the faces of two close family friends, smiling with excitement.

"Hey Chi. Is Gohan around?"

"He's in his room. And why, may I ask, do you want to see him?" her voice and eyes had a hint of steel in them that went unnoticed by the pair.

"There's gunna be a big parade over in Orange Star City, going to be like none before. Figured he might want to go."

"What's this parade for, hmm?" an eyebrow quirked with minor curiosity.

The smiles fell only slightly from their faces, they had hoped that Chi Chi would not ask this question, naturally, they did not have a dragon's luck today.

The taller of the two looked down at his much shorter friend, hoping that he would step up and rescue him from this sticky predicament, which he did... with more than only slight hesitation.

"Well Chi, it's a parade for the defeat of Cell."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Gohan surely can't miss a parade held in his honour." The two barely caught the undertones of sarcasm in her voice, glancing at each other, they quickly agreed that this was not one of their best ideas, definitely should have gone straight to Gohan.

"Well actually, it's not in Gohan's honour. Someone else... sorta... took credit for the fight..."

They could feel their veins chill with the coldness that was now being sent their way, mainly focused through Chi Chi's eyes.

"And who would be fool enough to try and take such a thing." It was a statement, a statement that dared them to answer it, with the penalty of a harsh and vile death if they didn't.

While they did not have a dragon's luck today, whatever luck they did have was used up on what happened next.

Gohan came down stairs.

"Gohan! Just who we we're looking for! Listen man, how would you feel about going to a parade celebrating Cell's defeat, like right now?" nervous glances were thrown in Chi Chi's direction, since she had to turn around to look at Gohan

Gohan, not expecting to get this offer as soon as he came downstairs, or ever in fact, studied all three adults for a moment.

Yamcha and Krillin were looking quite hopeful, while Chi Chi had on one of those _looks_, which showed she was in one of those _moods_ again. The frequency of these moods was alarmingly increasing, something that gave Gohan a near desperate want to always be away from the house.

"Sure! Just let me grab some things first." His quick acceptance did not sit perfectly well with his mother.

He quickly re-ascended the stairs. Hastening from his mother's presence. When his footsteps could no longer be heard, Chi Chi slowly shifted her gaze back to the to men, one giving her a sheepish smile while the other took a few steps back, the later, Krillin, knew Chi Chi better, much much better.

"Well, since my permission was not asked for I'd better make a few things clear now..." her arm lashed out and grabbed the closer of the two men, "I had better not hear of some certain things you have come to be known for, and I mean: no beer, no magazines, and none of your stupid ideas about how certain _establishments_ are healthy for a young boy. And Krillin, you had better make sure that he follows these."

"Of course Chi Chi, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

The steel in her eyes was harder than ever.

"Somehow, I don't find that comforting."

Gohan stood in his room, looking for the few things he needed before he went to the city.

The first was his wallet, which he tucked into a small pouch that he had just attached to the bottom of his large steel blue belt.

The second was a key to the house, just in case his mother was not around when they returned, this was also tucked into the pouch.

The last thing was a chain, which he wrapped around his neck twice so that it would fit without too much slack. He did not know exactly why he wore the chain, it was after all just a plain chain, but just felt it necessary when going to the city.

He walked out of his room, closing the door on the large white piece of fabric that was slung over his chair. Though the cape did complete the purple gi he wore, he felt it would make him stand out too much in the city. He didn't know of anyone that wore such an accessory, aside from his sensei Piccolo.

The familiar squeak of the stairs was all he heard as he returned to the main floor, where Yamcha and Krillin were waiting.

He made his way over to them, they seemed anxious to leave.

"Ok guys, let's go."

"Great, well uh... it was nice seeing you again Chi Chi, he'll be back later tonight."

They quickly left to their escape, but did not make it far, as Chi Chi's voice called for their attention once again.

"Krillin... you never said _who_ the parade was for."

"Oh just some crazy doofus called Hercule Satan. Well we gotta run, don't want to miss anything. See ya."

They blasted off into the sky before the Son matriarch could make any more interruptions.

Aforementioned woman stood in the door for a moment, watching as their trails of light faded into the distance, before turning and shutting the door behind her, eyes hard as steel the entire time.

She would never forget the name Hercule Satan.

End chapter 

Authors notes: Ok this was really just a filler chapter to get to the Parade. Really I finished this chapter almost a week ago, but... have I ever told you guys I hate floppy's? They just never seem to work for me.

Anyways, hope you liked it.

Date Completed: September 14, 2004


	3. Chapter 3: Metaphase

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters mentioned hereafter. Nor do I own the song my title is derived from, Art Of Life by X Japan.

Summary: A father's love, A mother's hate, These two will clash, For it is fate.

For DevilKing: The whole mitosis thing is just a sorta random thing I threw in. It's just there in case I decide to use it within the story, otherwise it's meaningless. I also had a biology course in school when I started the story.

'thoughts'  
"Speech"

Chapter 3: Metaphase

** Chapter Start**

Wind whipped at the baggy clothes of one Son Gohan, trying with all its might to strip them from him, though the effort was in vain.

One of his two companions rolled in his path so that he could look at Gohan.

"Geez bro. Your mother looked like she was ready to kill someone back there. What's up with her?"

"I don't know Krillin. She's just been getting like that lately."

"Maybe it's just that time of the month."

The first two people just stared at the intruder wondering what in the world would make him say that, about the youngests mother no less.

"What?"

"Dude, Yamcha. That was so uncalled for, I mean I was thinking it, but sayin' it? Come on, we're around Gohan."

A knowing smile made itself apparent on Gohan's face, before turning into a large grin.

Krillin, being the more observant of Gohan's two companions, noticed this first.

"And what are you smiling at my young friend?"

"Nothing," the smile didn't lose any of its mirth, "absolutely nothing."

"Is that so? Well you better tell me what this _nothing_ is before I beat it out of you."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try."

The statement exuded confidence, with just reason, the boy was the strongest in the universe at that moment.

But even knowing that did not deter Krillin's actions, with a slight change in the flow of his Ki, Krillin was above Gohan, and with another shift, threw his whole weight and power at Gohan's back, trying with all his might to drive the boy down into the ground.

And yet Gohan's flight path remained unchanged by the relatively large amount of power being thrown at him.

"Yamcha, I could use some help with this."

There was an amused look on Yamcha's face as he added his strength to the assault.

Though the power of the two was great, they could not overcome the sheer might of the child less than half their age.

Deciding that he could not get the answers he sought in this manner Krillin backed off and prepared for another approach.

A familiar disk of light appeared between his outstretched hands, moment later he had released it, aiming perfectly at Gohan's waist.

Gohan neatly shifted to the side and took a swat at the disk with the back of his hand, causing it to fly off course and into the forest of trees they were over.

"Hah, surely you can do better than that!"

He knew full well that the disk was still down there waiting to get him in the back.

And when it came he was ready, moving his shoulder slightly he let it pass him, but it did not get far before Gohan knife-handed it through the center, making it shatter into a million pieces that shimmered for a moment before drifting off in the wind. An extremely pained yell came from Krillin.

"Gohan! That hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't have to concentrate so hard on controlling it, you know that it hurts when that concentration is broken like that."

Grumbling was his only response from the short man, while Yamcha was chuckling at his friends misfortune.

"So what was this _nothing_ anyways?"

"You guys don't give up do you?" a large smile once again crossed Gohan's face, "I was just thinkin' that I know more about the whole female topic than you guys do."

"Oh, well of course you do Mister Boy Genius, but you only know girls by the book! After some real experience you'll be wanting to rip that stupid book up, pour gallons and gallons of gas on it and burn the stupid thing till kingdom come!"

During his little rant Krillin had acted out his words, so when his arms stopped flailing in ripping and pouring motions his face was beat red with anger, and his power level was pushing his limits.

Yamcha just laughed harder, "Speaking from experience I take it. Well if you two are done with the chit-chat we should get going. The parade was supposed to have started already. I'd hate to miss the beginning of it."

* * *

"'Hurry up' he says. 'We're gunna be late' he says. 'We'd best get a good spot near the end.' WE still have a frickin' hour!" 

Krillin had once again resorted to yelling, berating Yamcha for making them take a place where they had so long to wait.

"Relax Krillin," said Gohan from his position of leaning against a tree that was planted in the sidewalk, watching as a couple of bright balloons floated up into the deep blue sky, "It's not like we're in a rush to go anywhere after this, right? So just chill out, have a seat and enjoy the day"

"And watch the hot girls in tight shirts."

Gohan glanced at Yamcha, who was the one that interrupted the end of what he was saying, and watched him as his eyes darted around, scanning the ever thickening crowd and obviously on high alert, trying to act totally cool, "You're alone on that one."

Gohan went back to watching the balloons, but Yamcha had a different activity on his mind, that was directly related to the pair of girls that had entered the little body art shop across the street.

"Hey Gohan…"

"Yeah?"

"How would your mother react if you got your ears pierced?"

"She'd freak out and think I was becoming some sort of hooligan, and quite frankly I don't want to see that happen."

Yamcha's next reply came without the slightest hint of thought.

"I do, let's go."

And if he had been a tad bit stronger, he might have been able to drag both Krillin and Gohan across the street and into the shop. Like maybe a hundred thousand times stronger than he was…

Unfortunately for Yamcha, the others were not fond of the idea, and they told him how they felt in a very direct way.

With his cheek squished against the cement and his arms locked in place by Gohan's strong grip. Krillin crouched infront of him so that he could look straight into his eyes, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Now now, Yamcha, you know that's against the rules."

They could barely make out Yamcha's response with his heavy 'squished face-ese' accent, "Ah c'mon guys, it'll be fun."

A laugh escaped from Gohan's mouth at that, "Being killed by my mother is not my idea of fun. We wouldn't even stand a chance of making it out alive. Up you get Yamcha, I think its time to remove this particular temptation."

And so Gohan pulled him up, which was rather painful for Yamcha considering that Gohan still had his arms twisted so that he couldn't get away. Once on his feet he was pushed, rather forcefully, in the direction the 'big guy' was supposed to come from.

"And while we're at it why don't we see if we can find another spot, eh Krillin? One that doesn't have to wait as long."

"I couldn't agree more."

And so they were off, valiantly fighting the crowd to get a better position, one that wouldn't have Yamcha running off to chase girls… too frequently anyways.

It was about ten minutes latter when an, "Oh! Gohan dear, come sit with us!" broke through the crowds noise, which was getting louder as the time for the 'Saviour of the World' to pass by grew nearer.

Gohan winced slightly, instantly recognising the voice. He looked around and sure enough there was Mrs. Briefs, Bulmas mother, sitting with 'front row' seats. He made his way over, fully knowing what was in store for him, and also that he couldn't get away.

He took the lawn chair that was set up besides Mrs. Briefs, not surprised to see Mr. Briefs and Bulma on her other side. On the other hand, he was surprised to see Vegeta standing behind them.

"Oh I do so love parades. It's always so exciting to see all the pretty floats and listen to the wonderful marching bands. Wouldn't you agree, Gohan?"

"Of course, Mrs. Briefs," Gohan replied, being polite, no matter how much he didn't want to be here…

"Oh deary me! I almost forgot about the cookies and snacks I brought!"

…

Ok, scrap that, he definitely wanted to be here now. Mrs. Briefs was an excellent cook.

And so, with some good food and familiar faces, time passed by a little quicker for our heroes. Soon enough the sound of the first marching band came wafting through the air.

A slight gasp was heard from Mrs. Briefs as she put her hand over her open mouth. Hooking her arm with that of her husband she pulled him close and pointed down the street.

"Oh look Dear! It's starting!"

The throng of people around them was filled with a similar excitement as they yelled and cheered, awaiting the passing of the saviour of the world. Hercule Satan!

**End Chapter**

Authors note: Well that's another chapter. Meant to get it out yesterday but my sister was hogging the PC. Anyways, I'm not quite as happy with this one as I'd like to be, but oh well, tell me what you think.

By the way check out "In the Print", it's a forum made by CosmicTwilight. We need to get some more people in there. Just close the gaps made by the spaces to get the URL.

http:intheprint.

proboards31.

com/index.cgi


End file.
